Footlocker
by LadyKitsune87
Summary: Bo put on her favorite kimono thinking that Kenzi's overnight 'guest' had finally left and made her way to the bathroom. She was still a bit confused about what had clearly happened last night and this morning, especially since she had no idea who Kenzi had brought home. - A piece of Thievyrie after season 3, M-rated for mild smut just to be on the safe side ;)


Hey guys! After the recent drama regarding Valkubus I seriously need some distraction and since there's quite a lot of angst going on here, I decided to write a little bit of (hopefully) sexy fluff with a different pairing. If you don't like Thievyrie in a **non-friendship** kind of way then you shouldn't read this one. Also, it's my very first LG fic so please be gentle with me ;)

**Timeline: **This little one-shot is set somewhere within season 4 or between season 3 and 4, **but** Tamsin didn't die/didn't have to go through being reborn and also wasn't at the end of her lifecircle.

English is not my first language so there might be a few mistakes.

**Disclaimer: Nothing regarding the LG universe belongs to me besides the idea for this story :)**

**Footlocker**

It was still early when her dream clouded mind slowly started to become aware of its surroundings like the soft sheets which were wrapped around her naked skin, the lingering smell around her she breathes in with a content smile on her lips or the quiet mumbling beside her as well as the warmth of the other body. She takes another deep breath before rolling onto her side to let her eyes roam the body to her right even though most was hidden underneath the thin dark-red sheets. If someone had told her several years back that she'd wake up like this one day, she'd have suggested some intense therapy sessions to them.

She could barely hold back the laugh that tried to escape her throat which felt slightly scratchy after last night's activities and her lips turned into a mischievous grin while some very vivid memories decided to make an appearance. As she let her head rest on her propped up arm to continue watching the beautiful creature beside her, the raven haired human reached out with her free hand and pulled the sheets down with caution to not wake her companion and was rewarded by the sight of a flawless back. It never had occurred to her that one day, she'd be turned on by something as simple as that, let alone by a female body. But maybe it was just this particular woman who had managed to get under her skin. This one person that just happened to be a woman.

She bit her lower lip as her fingertips slowly wandered across naked skin, starting at the lower back to continue their journey along the woman's spine, only to be stopped by slightly messed up blonde hair drabbed over the neck and left shoulder. She really didn't want to wake her, but it was too hard to resist and so she moved closer to the warm body that had given her so much pleasure only a few hours ago, carefully pulled the blonde strands aside and leaned forward. Soft lips met pale skin while one hand rested on the others hip, drawing small circles with her thumb as her lips went down the blonde's spine. She felt the small movement and stopped for a moment, knowing that the other woman was finally awake and she held her breath not sure if her touches were still welcomed. It took a couple of seconds until the muscles of the body beneath relaxed and a sigh escaped her lips as she released the breath she'd been holding, letting the warm air caress hot skin. The human got more confident when the blonde didn't resist and even let out an audible purr, licking up the spine only to spread several kisses across bare shoulders. She couldn't help but smirk as soon as she saw the love bites she'd left on the other's neck and knew the older woman could feel it as soon as she heard the small chuckle.

It only took but a second before she lay on her back, pinned beneath the Valkyrie who held her wrists in a tight and surprisingly arousing grip with that trademark smirk on her face which rivaled her own.

"There a reason why you grin like the Cheshire Cat that caught the canary?"

"Well it's not far away from truth if you think about it right?"

"Did you just compare me to a bird short-stack?" Tamsin narrowed her eyes and growled at Kenzi, but the hint of a smirk betrayed her not so serious intimidation.

"Who, moi?"

"Such a big mouth for such a little human…"

Tamsin held now both of Kenzi's wrists with her left hand above the human's head as she almost gently pushed the sheets aside that were still wrapped around the shorter woman's body and let her lustful gaze wander, causing Kenzi to whimper and her cheeks to heat up.

"Why so speechless now? Nothing smart to say?"

Tamsin's fingers drew little patterns across Kenzi's stomach, enjoying the effect she had on her as the human began to breathe faster and irregular when the roaming hand finally grazed one breast without actual touching. The Valkyrie leaned down until their bodies came together and began to suck on Kenzi's earlobe which turned the younger woman's whimper into a moan. Kenzi tried to free her hands although she knew it was completely useless and bit back a wanton groan when Tamsin only tightened her hold and licked along her throat before she leaned back again to watch the currently helpless human. Just when Tamsin was about to make another comment, she found herself captivated by those ice-blue eyes that were sometimes so bright that they almost seemed to be a very light grey and remained silent. They kept looking at each other, their breathing was the only sound one could hear but it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence.

The Valkyrie wasn't experienced when it came to feelings that went beyond the heat of the moment during sex, but the human was an open book and in contrast to a certain succubus, Tamsin had lived long enough to not completely suck at reading people. And she'd been around Kenzi long enough to know that she wasn't exactly the casual type of woman even though they'd never spoken about that kind of things.

Kenzi stared back into those guarded green eyes that made it almost impossible to figure out what was going on in the fae's head and tried her best to relax. Tamsin released her wrists and let her fingers glide along the human's body until they stopped at Kenzi's sides. She swallowed down the lump that had begun to grow inside her throat, afraid that the Valkyrie would just get up and leave now but said nothing, willing herself to accept whatever was about to follow since last night had just kind of happened. The blatant truth was that, yes, Kenzi had definitely developed deep feelings for Tamsin that went beyond just friendly. She'd expected it to feel strange to share something so intimate with the Valkyrie she'd spent the last two years with drinking, playing pool and kicking ass other fae but it felt surprisingly natural. And judging by how Tamsin touched her just now, at least in that regard they seemed to be on the same page. Now the big question, was it just a one-time thing for Tamsin or something more? Considering her reputation it was kind of hard to picture the Valkyrie having some sort of relationship. _At least it lasted a whole lotta longer than those famous ten minutes D-man told me about_, Kenzi allowed another grin to appear around her lips.

Tamsin wouldn't have to be a Valkyrie to detect the insecurity that spread through Kenzi's whole body no matter how hard the young human tried to hide it. Those expressive eyes alone told Tamsin everything there was to know. Somehow she knew that Kenzi wouldn't make a fuss if she chose to leave now and went on as if nothing had happened and they could still be just friends. Kenzi was way more mature than most others gave her credit for and which was one of the things about the human the dark fae had learned to respect. In fact, she'd come to appreciate their friendship that had begun and grown ever since Kenzi's unfortunate meeting with the kitsune. And the young woman was very attractive despite her gothic style Tamsin usually didn't go for, but it was just so Kenzi. She couldn't picture her in anything else than that. Well, apart from how she looked right now…

The fae leaned down once more and pressed her lips against Kenzi's, demanding, insisting, coaxing her to respond as she let her tongue brush across the human's lower lip. It was supposed to be just a kiss but it didn't take long for them to get lost in each other's emerging lust, ignoring the fact that they were both quite sore after the previous night. Kenzi had caught the Valkyrie off guard by her stamina and passionate response. Tamsin thought the small goth would be more into gentle lovemaking and had tried to hold back since she was by nature so much stronger than the human girl to not hurt her by accident. She'd never crossed this line but Kenzi made it very clear that she wasn't as breakable as most people seemed to think and actually enjoyed the rougher side of the fae.

As Tamsin pushed her core against Kenzi's with an increasing pace while kissing and nipping the other's neck, the mixed sounds of moaning, colliding bodies and creaking floorboards underneath the bed that filled the room grew louder, making it harder for Tamsin to keep her nature at bay. Black painted nails ran along her back and she noticed that Kenzi, even in a moment like this, avoided pressing down where Tamsin's wings would come out knowing about the sensitivity of this part of the Valkyrie's body. Somewhat touched by how attentive Kenzi was, she changed the rhythm of her movements to a slower, more thorough one and kissed her again without the usual force. The whole demeanor of their encounter suddenly changed to more exploring, gentler touches and kisses and Tamsin was surprised that it still remained passionate and pleasurable nonetheless.

She wasn't used to this kind of intimacy…

…or sex with a human…

…or sex with someone who wasn't just a random stranger…

…or staying the night…

…or sex in the morning with the same person.

She felt nails digging into her sides and teeth breaking her skin as Kenzi bit her shoulder, back arched and shuddering against her. Tamsin followed soon after, fingers rubbing against her most sensitive spot and she released a breathless moan, letting the heat consume her body. Kenzi held her in a loose embrace, both catching their breath and feeling each other's heartbeat pulsing strong through them.

Once she'd recovered, Tamsin raised her head and looked at Kenzi who seemed completely relaxed with a smile on her face covered with a thin layer of sweat and a few strands of dark hair. She gave into the unexpected urge to smile back but didn't know what to say, if she should say anything for that matter but the human quickly broke the building tension.

"Once you go fae you never go back…I think I get it…" they shared a laugh after a second and the Valkyrie rolled off of her recent lover but let her hand rest on Kenzi's hip.

"Yeah, some humans aren't that bad either. Or so I've heard," Tamsin's voice sounded raw and rolled her eyes when Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows but grinned because of the girl's playfulness. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence until Kenzi shifted and wrapped the thin sheet around herself before slowly standing up, looking over her shoulder towards a surprised blonde.

"I'll just get something to cover that perf bod with and make us some coffee. I hope you're not the real breakfast type unless you wanna die of some serious food poisoning!"

"I'm not a breakfast type at all short-stack," Tamsin's voice sounded more casual than Kenzi had expected and the Valkyrie saw her tense up though the girl tried to play it down with another smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"But um…I guess coffee's just fine." Kenzi nodded once and was about to turn around when Tamsin moved off the bed as well and walked up to her.

Her eyes wandered around the room while she thought of what to say next. This was obviously one of those 'moments' humans often talked about and though Tamsin wasn't oblivious to Kenzi's feelings towards her, she was unsure of her own. Did she want to lose her as a friend? No, as annoying as the goth could sometimes be, she was too smart for her own good and anything but boring company and Tamsin had always liked a challenge. She could trust Kenzi and didn't have to play-act around her no matter how much of a bitch she could be. Did she want more than that, like a relationship? Kenzi was just a human but she'd lie to herself if that would be the reason for rejecting her.

She simply didn't know how these serious relationships worked and considering what she knew from Dyson and all that triangle drama with Bo, her "love 'em and leave 'em" routine was much easier than that. Then again, she'd never met someone like Kenzi before.

The young woman in front of her was getting nervous and the blonde's beautiful body could only distract her that much when she heard Tamsin taking a deep breath.

"Listen Kenzi. I'm not good with this touchy feely crap you know that. And you don't just fuck with anyone right?" Kenzi was about to object, ready to say that it was totally fine just to put the Valkyrie at ease when the fae went on.

"But…how about we sort of, I don't know…see where this is going? Or something." She shrugged, not sure what else to do or say but it appeared to be enough for the young human as her eyes lit up and her smile turned into a roguish grin.

"You mean you wanna know if I'm more than just a super bangable drinking buddy?" Tamsin couldn't help the short but amused snort. Emotional stuff really wasn't her thing but being sort of casual about it she could manage. Maybe Kenzi knew her even better than she'd thought.

"When you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad."

"'kay Valkyrie, but if you wanna have more of this," the girl posed with a hand on her hip, "It's gonna be the exclusive kinda beta-version, got it?"

The blonde's lips curled into her trademark smirk, her hand found its way into dark hair as she pushed her naked body against the younger woman, drawing her into a sensual kiss. Kenzi moaned when Tamsin's tongue almost immediately took control over her mouth and let her hands glide over the smaller woman's back. The heat radiated through the sheet and Kenzi wound her arms around the blonde's neck, feeling lightheaded as Tamsin pushed her right leg between hers and grabbed her ass. The Valkyrie let out a low chuckle, enjoying the effect she had on the human and kissed along Kenzi's jawline down her throat and started sucking and biting on an especially sensitive spot that left the girl in her arms breathless. Kenzi let go of Tamsin's shoulders and was about to palm the fae's beasts when Tamsin pulled away and slid a single finger underneath Kenzi's jaw.

"Better make it worth my while."

With a parting wink, Tamsin turned back towards the bed to gather up her clothes, leaving Kenzi stunned and dizzy in the middle of the room.

* * *

As soon as she heard someone walking down the stairs, Bo put on her favorite kimono thinking that Kenzi's overnight 'guest' had finally left and made her way to the bathroom. She was still a bit confused about what had clearly happened last night _and_ this morning, especially since she had no idea who Kenzi had brought home. Normally they told each other everything, always.

So when Bo had entered the clubhouse about midnight after a relaxing evening with Lauren at the Dal, certain that she'd find a passed out goth on the couch cuddling with a controller after saving the world once again from evil robot hookers, the unmistakable and very loud noises from upstairs had been kind of shocking at first. Also, she finally had an idea of what Kenzi meant when she'd complained about not being able to eat without 'extra crunchy bits' during Bo's feeding marathons. Kenzi certainly wasn't as innocent as she'd thought.

Shaking her head in amusement, Bo was about to enter the bathroom but felt herself rooted to the spot by the sight she was greeted with. In the middle of the bathroom stood a very sexy, tall and familiar blonde, clad in tight dark jeans and a dark blue bra underneath an unbuttoned white shirt.

"Um…" Bo was stunned for a moment and tried to somehow process this most unexpected development. Sure, her best friend and sister in crime was close to Tamsin and they spent a lot of time at the Dal when Bo was with Lauren but she'd never considered them to be _that_ close.

"Hey succulette." Tamsin leaned casually against the sink and clearly enjoyed Bo's discomfort. She guessed that Kenzi would usually be in the succubus' place right now, coming face to face with one of Bo's feeds and bit back a comment. They might be friends but it was always so much fun for her to rile up the brunette only now someone else was involved and didn't plan to piss of her…maybe future girlfriend.

_Fuck that sounds strange._

"Tamsin…" the brunette cleared her throat but wasn't able to say anything more. How the hell was she supposed to react to the fact that her sweet Kenzi had been banged by the Valkyrie?

"Toothpaste?" Bo blinked as Tamsin pulled her out of her thoughts with that simple question and that damn knowing grin on her face. Of course she now knew that Bo had been at home the whole time.

"Footlocker."

"Thanks," the older fae replied with a wink before turning away from the flushed succubus. Sex and a speechless Bo - it really wasn't that bad she'd stayed over.

* * *

"Morning Kenzi."

"BoBo! I thought you were with Lauren?! I mean…hi…" Kenzi spun around wide eyed when she heard the suspiciously chipper greeting from behind her while fumbling with the coffee machine.

"Well, that was the original plan but she has an appointment this morning so we'll meet later at her place." _Shit! Didn't she want to stay at Hotpants' place last night? Fuck. Ok Kenz don't panic, maybe she didn't hear a thing._ She cringed. There was no way in hell Bo could have missed it.

"Oh, okay." Kenzi poured herself some coffee and avoided looking at Bo, fidgeting with the mug and tried to ignore her burning cheeks. _Please BoBo, just don't ask, drop it, please please please…_

"Had a good night's rest?" _Crapballs, I knew it!_ She glanced over the mug's rim and was met by Bo's overly faked innocent look that was practically screaming "spit it out already!" and took a deep breath.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"It was hard not to. Even if I hadn't, finding a barely dressed Valkyrie in our bathroom was kind of a giveaway Kenz. Care to share?"

"It's not a big deal Miss Wondersnatch, it just sort of happened you know how this works."

"I do. And someone once told me that staying overnight usually is not nothing. But we'll talk about this later." Bo added the last part after a second when she heard Tamsin come down the stairs and gave Kenzi's shoulder a light squeeze and a warm smile to let the nervous goth know that there wouldn't be a problem.

She walked over to the couch and turned on the news to give them some privacy but watched them discreetly. Bo saw Tamsin's almost shy smile when she reached for the coffee Kenzi offered. It was fairly clear that the dark fae was out of her element but the ever enthusiastic goth just started talking as usual most likely about everyday business. It didn't take long for them to actually relax around each other, chuckling even and Bo was sure it wouldn't be the first and last time seeing them like this together. After a few more minutes Tamsin was about to leave but stopped for a second to step close to Kenzi and gave the surprised girl a short kiss, uttering something that made Kenzi blush and giggle. Tamsin walked past the living area with another wink at the succubus' direction and left the clubhouse while Kenzi finally joined her bestie on the couch with the brightest smile Bo had seen in a very long time.

"So…Tamsin huh?"

And for someone who never wanted to hear any details of Bo's adventures, Kenzi had a lot to talk about…

* * *

A/N: Just a small one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it^^ Please let me know, any kind of review is very much appreciated.


End file.
